Welcome to the Multiverse Emporium
by The OC Bro
Summary: Some people longs for a second chance at life. Some even wish they could go back and relive it. But then there are the ones who are given another shot at it, but theres a catch it has to be at a different universe. AU MCU fic, No slash, Gamer elements with a new twist. Try it out you might like it.
1. Prologue

They say that once you are close to death you'll see your whole life flash before your eyes.

If you ask Jeffry Myers he'll tell you, that's full of shit. He currently laying down at the pool of his own blood, as it slowly drained from his body.

How did he get into this situation?

The short answer was six bullets hitting him in the chest.

It definitely explains the how, But not the why.

Jeffry Myers was the youngest among four brothers of the Myers family. They grew up in loving family instilled with values any normal family has. Not quite…

You see the Myers family has a peculiar family business. One that's been with the family for generations.

They are contract killers.

And they were very good at what they do.

They train their kids at the age of four eventually getting their first assignment at the age of 15.

You might think that being born in the Myers family automatically makes you a psychopath.

Not really. Funny enough everyone in the Myers family view killing as nothing more than a job.

They've lived by a code that has separated them from other killers.

They can refuse any contract given to them at their discretion.

They do not kill their targets in front of their friends or family.

Make everything look like an accident.

Never kill children.

Never get caught.

If you do get caught, deny everything even if it kills you.

Only kill the target.

They've stuck by these six rules and with it they've become the most deadliest assassins in the world.

And no one even knows who they are and what they look like.

Jeffry was the best assassin of his generation. It wasn't really because he was the most skilled. He was just the one that had the most free time.

Jeffry, unlike his three brothers remained single for all 35 years of his life. His brothers all have families to take care of.

While he was that one guy in the family that would probably stay single forever.

Jeffry's life has just been a mix of playing video games, watching movies, reading comic books and assassinating world leaders and crime lords. While he always said that he has no regrets on how he lived, he often wonders what his life would be if given another chance.

3 hours ago

"How's the new girlfriend, that Bella girl sounds like a sweetheart." Jeffry heard from his phone as he patiently looked at the empty roof of an apartment building using a pair of binoculars.

"I feel like she's the one. But sadly I Have to end it." Answered Jeffry on the phone.

"How come?" Asked his mother Carmen.

"I killed his brother 5 months ago, who knew she was Marco's little sister."

" Ohh the poor dear. Don't you think its kinda odd dear?" asked his mother worriedly.

"Yes I know, I was pretty sure it looked like an accident. Still, there are times I can't look her in the eye because of what I've done."

" Well maybe, it could work out your brother Angelos wife was the daughter of his mark." Said his mother

"Really? Does she know?" Asked Jeffry.

"Yes she does. Although her dad did beat them up, the way she sees it Angelo did them a favor."

"I don't think mine will work out like that, she was very close to her brother." Said Jeffry as he adjusted his binoculars.

"Dont worry son, I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you someday. Hopefully one whose family members you didn't kill."

"Very funny mom, so the family dinner still on at seven?"

"Yes dear, bring some cannolis from the old place your dad loves those."

"Sure, just make sure there's some mash potatoes for me and David he inhales that.." Jeffry was cut off when a man opened the roof access and readied his cigarettes to smoke.

"Mom, See you later, love you bye." He placed down his binoculars and readied a silenced bolt action sniper rifle. He loaded the rifle with a peculiar bullet that has a glass tip that had some sort of liquid in it.

This was just one the special things that made the Myers the best in the business. They've developed a way for a bullet to contain drugs and poison made a lot of their target's death, look like some random tragedy.

This particular bullet that hes will induce a very severe stroke that will have a huge chance of killing his victim. He doesn't know how it works, but as long as it works it's fine with him. And since his victim was a member of upsize me club. This would definitely look like a case of morbidly obese guy just had a random stroke and died kind of scenario.

He watched as his target puffed a drag on his cigarette. His scope slowly aiming at his victim's neck. Once he was certain he fired.

The bullet hit the target the back of his ear. The effects were almost instantaneous. His target wobbled and fell forward falling down the eight storey apartment complex.

Well, he expected the target to die on the roof, but him falling down adds more to the would be tragic death of his.

He never took pleasure in watching his mark fell to his death. Myers were thought not to celebrate a kill. He just relished the thought of a mob boss and a child molester to boot is no longer living.

Jeffry waited for 15 minutes until it was over making, sure that the target was eliminated. He took his phone and dialed.

"It's done, just get Janet to confirm it with our asset." He said at the phone.

"Good Job as always son. I'll wire the money once it's confirmed. This is a big one , maybe you can squeeze some downtime and get some R and R." Responded the voice on the other line.

"Looks like you talked to Mom." Answered Jeffry as he deconstructed his rifle and placed it into the guitar case that housed it.

"We're both in agreement on this one Son. You need some time off." Answered Gary the current patriarch of the Myers family.

Jeffry sighed as he carried his guitar case strapped on his right shoulder, down the stairs of the apartment building he was on.

"You know what, you guys are right. I'll take that vacation. Maybe I'll fly to japan and binge on sushi."

"That's the spirit! I'll add a little extra to the deposit. Think of it as your bonus for a job well done."

"Thanks dad, see you guys later. " Said Jeffry as he dropped the call. He was about to stash his phone when he received a text from his girlfriend Bella.

 _Im at your place what time you gonna come home._

Jeffry smiled at the message and walked with a little spring to his step. Maybe he'll ask her to come with him to his planned sushi massacre. They might not end up breaking up at all. Maybe he can keep it a secret forever.

Present time

The last thing that Jeffry remembered was the look of pure utter contempt on his girlfriends face as he entered the door to his apartment.

He didn't even notice until the third bullet hit his chest. He was just lost on her look.

As he laid there wishing for it to all be over, his body just won't accept death as he could hear Bella talking to him while he laid there at the pool of his own blood.

"Did you know? Was this some sick game to you? _Ohh lets just fuck the sister of the guy we killed it'll be hilarious…_ " Bella said angrily as she still held the glock that fired six bullets in his chest.

Jeffry couldn't really answer, he was slowly drowning in his own blood. He just stared at the ceiling. He never really looked at how dirty his ceiling was.

A few seconds gone by and all the noise just seemed to be muffled all around him. He was surprised by his untimely demise, he wasn't even angry. He figured Bella had all the right to do this to him. It was his own weakness that lowered his guard around her. He let her do this.

Or maybe he did love her. And deep down inside he knew what he did. And him dying might be what she really needs. His last thoughts were at the family he was gonna be leaving behind. Goddamned David was probably inhaling mash potatoes by now.

As moments pass he slowly closed his eyes as if to sleep. And in that moment Jeffry died in his shitty apartment floor shot to death by the woman he loved.

….

Suddenly two eyes opened up.

Everywhere was white.

Jeffry thinks he can't possibly in heaven for all the things that he's done.

Unless they got it all wrong, and all this white was hell. He worriedly looked around looking for a 15 foot tall hairy and horned goat like devil pushing around a cart of spiked dildos ready to violate him for all eternity.

God he wished he never watched that fucking movie.

He tried to get up but his body still hurts, he can still feel the bullets. How the fuck was he alive. Was he in some kind of limbo where he had to suffer from the pain and not die for a hundred years, until he reached designated afterlife?

Suddenly some weird window straight out of an RPG appeared in front of him. He sighed at how much of a dork he was to compare what he was seeing to an RPG at first glance.

 **TUTORIAL IN PROGRESS**

 **FREE FULL RESTORATION ADMINISTERED.**

A green light enveloped his body as he felt his wounds heal in an instant. He also felt like he was back at full strength.

After being shot and presumably killed nothing was really weird for Jeffry right now. He's more worried about how his family would be.

Because if this was the same shit that he's read about online, stories about a protagonist being whisked away in some alternate universe and given stupid gamer powers. He'll probably never see his family again.

 **INTRODUCTION OF BASIC COMMANDS**

 **COMMAND WORD "STATUS" FOR IN DEPTH CHARACTER INFORMATION.**

Jeffry was confused he didn't know whether he needed to say the word or not. So he tried both and surprisingly both times worked.

 **Jeffry Myers**

 **Class Assassin**

 **Title The Gamer**

 **Race Human**

 **Age 18**

 **HP 610**

 **STA 760**

 **STR -31**

 **VIT -25**

 **DEX- 67**

 **AGI -55**

 **END- 40**

 **INT- 52**

 **WIS- 16**

 **LUK- 7**

 **CHA- 34**

 **SPCL- 0**

Jeffry was not really worried for his stats. He knew what he was capable of. For all he knew his numbers were op. He was more worried about his age.

Last time he checked he was 35 years old.

 **COMMAND WORD "SKILL" FOR SKILLS AND PASSIVES.**

Jeffry just opted to do the silent command for this one.

As expected his real life skills were all quantified. He stopped looking at the whole thing and just sorted out all the mundane skills and just focused on the important ones.

 **Skills**

 **Expert** **Level** **8**

 **Myers weapon technique**

 **Expert** **Level** **6**

 **M** **arksmanship**

 **Expert** **Level 3**

 **Myers Hand to hand combat.**

 **Master L** **evel** **Max**

 **Basic Human Anatomy**

 **Expert** **Level** **Max**

 **Stealth**

 **Intermediate** **Level** **7**

 **Misc. Survival.**

 **Expert** **Level** **2**

 **Driving**

 **COMMAND WORD "INVENTORY" FOR THE CHARACTER ITEM.**

Now were talking, In all of the stories that Jeffry has read about people getting gamer powers, This one was one of the most broken aspect of it all. He did the command and a single row of five boxes appeared in front of him.

Well that's one way of balancing things out. He could only hope that it's upgradeable. He wondered if each slot can take a particular number of the same item. He hoped that the limit was more than 99.

 **BASIC COMMAND WORDS COMPLETE**

 **INITIALIZING TRIAL…..**

Trial? Jeffry was greatly bothered as to what the trial meant.

Suddenly the white world that he was in shifted.

The beginnings of a desolated plain began to materialize all around him.

Small patches of grass, and some trees appeared in the distance. A few more moments the sky appeared. A bright sky with the sun at its noon height illuminated his surroundings.

As the scenery unfolded a hulking figure appeared about 200 paces from where he was at. The figure was way muscular and bigger than anyone he's seen in his life. A small tusk highlighted the savage yet very familiar features of the hulking lightly armored being. Ohh and it was green.

Jeffry inwardly cursed as he recognized his would be trial. He already assumed that he was going to fight this juggernaut. It doesn't take a genius to know that the challenge was to fight a motherfucking Warcraft Orc.

His musings was interrupted when a blade whooshed down and impaled itself on the ground in front of him.

He drew the sword and recognised it as a dotanuki, a torso cutting katana. We'll he preferred a broadsword to this but hey you take what you can get.

His opponent was also given a weapon befitting an orc. A very-orc-like-warcraft-like axe that looks more like something you use to smash rocks kinda weapon. He just hoped that his evasions skills are gonna be up to par because getting hit by that bitch was going to suck as fuck.

The two combatants readied themselves for a signal that he knew was gonna. Another whoosh and a banner appeared just in between them followed by the most cliched fight shout that Jeffry has ever heard. He immediately recognized the signal. He firmly believes that he's either really crazy or the deity that did all of this was just a complete dork like him.

 **MORTAL COMBAT!**

Yup, what a complete dork.

The giant orc rushed at him eager to bissect him with its axe. Jeffry patiently waited as he gripped his sword firmly with his two hands. The orc was deceptively agile it swiped at Jeffry almost cleaving him in half.

Jeffry managed to dodge, just in time. He knew his sword was of good quality, he's been around weapons enough to spot shit, and his sword was definitely not shit.

Having said that he highly doubts that his katana will hold up against a hit from a huge jagged axe at the velocity of a speeding semi truck.

Frankly he doesn't feel like his hands will be able to take it either. He would really like his arms not broken thank you much.

So he did what had to do, he dodged like his life depended on it. Which was definitely the case in this situation. So no pressure.

The two fighters were at it for minutes which felt more like hours as the adrenaline amplified everything making everything seemed slower. Jeffry managed to land a couple of stray cuts on the Orc while dodging. He was more than willing to go to the death by a million cuts win if that was what it take.

But he knew that he was not going to win in a battle of attrition. He had a feeling that this Orc has a certain advantage to him besides the huge strength gap.

Racial traits.

Now if what his inner dork was telling him was correct. This Orc was a Berserker which meant that once it was enraged it will be twice as hard to stop.

The million cuts win was never going to cut it. So if he wanted to win Jeffry figured he needed to go big or go home. In this case it was more like go big or die.

Now the big play was his sword impaled at the back of his Orc enemy's neck.

He just needed to go around the almost eight feet tall green roid beast and somehow find purchase in the back of his neck. No biggie.

Please mister Orc can you please lay your head down my sword and die? No well shit.

Jeffry Myers the Assassin got to work.

Utilizing his speed he danced around the wild strikes of the Orc until he found the right moment.

He ducked down a strike and slashed right into the orc knee slicing ¼ of it in the process. The orc staggered a bit and Jeffry used it to impale the Orc and used it as a means to hold onto the Orcs massive arms which were slowly emasculating Jeffry bit by bit as he held onto it.

The orc smashed his right hand into his ribs. He was sure that his Left rib area was devastated. Not to be deterred by pain he maneuvered around the Orcs arm like a rider riding an insane bronco. He was sure that the shot to the ribs did some major damage to him. Surely enough it almost took half of his hit points.

The orc tried to pry the pesky human of its arm. To Jeffry's surprise the Orc swung his massive axe on itself aiming at him. Which he narrowly dodge. The Orc almost severed his whole arm as a result.

Seeing as the green beast was distracted.

Jeffry maneuvered himself at the back of the Orc and with a overhead thrust he jammed his sword on, the orcs lower neck as the sharp blade exited just above the Orcs chest.

Surprisingly enough the Orc still trashed about until Jeffry twisted the blade within causing the Orc to fall facedown finally dying from his attack.

A few seconds later the Orc started to dematerialize leaving only his sword impaled in front of him.

His surroundings rapidly shifted sending him back to the white world he was previously in. That definitely sounded privileged.

 **TRIAL COMPLETE**

 **REWARD: 500 POINTS.**

Ehh what?

Where the hell is the exp. The drops? What the hell is this shit. Jeffry raged as he was expecting something else than a measly 500 points.

The surrounding area then shifted as the white room was filled with what looked like a fountain, a stall and two massive doors.

 **WELCOME TO THE MULTIVERSE EMPORIUM!™**

 **THE MULTIVERSE EMPORIUM™ is only accessible through sleep for the gamer and can only be accessed once per day. In the emporium time stands still so stay as long as you like. Once you are ready to leave just use command "AWAKEN" to 'awake' in the respective universe you are in. Once awaken exactly eight hours will have passed from the time player enters the emporium no matter how long he has stayed in it.**

 **The Shop- is your one stop shop for basically anything you can think off. Use your well earned points to buy money, skill, stats or even a refrigerator. (Stocks may vary for pressing ceremonial purposes.) All items bought are automatically stored in the inventory. If inventory is full item will be dropped in the emporium and can only be retrieved once the player has the necessary slot for said item.**

 **The Fountain- will heal and restore the gamer for free once a day, all subsequent heals cause 100 points and will double each use per day.**

 **The Arena- fight through challenges and earn points. Failure or death in the arena will spawn the player back at the emporium.**

 **The Gate- visit countless multiverse with the use of your points.**

 **Happy Gaming!**

Huh. So that's what it is, no exp just points and no levels either. Jeffry went straight to the fountain and claimed his free heal. Looks like he will get one every 24 hours as a 24 hour clock started counting down. Which was weird because the countdown wasn't moving. It also looks like the 8 hours was already deducted from the clock. He reckoned that the timer will start once he wakes up.

He felt his ribs form and his strength come back to him. He then went to the shop which had its own interface which showed categories of everything the he can buy with his points. This was where he could upgrade his stats he even saw how to upgrade his inventory slots.

He then noticed one of the tabs was labeled Most popular. Curious as to what it was he opened it up and was surprised. The top 3 purchases where skills. Pretty weird descriptions too.

 **Gamers Body Lvl Max- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. No actual physical damage is dealt to the user only pain as HP is lost due to damage. All non combat skills cause no stamina. Sleep is no longer needed. Fountain heals cures all negative status effects. Cost- 500 points.**

 **Gamer's Mind Lvl Max- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect. Cost- 650 point .**

 **Teleportation Lvl 1- Allows the user to instantaneously appear at another location of the user's choosing. Radius of 100m. 10 Seconds Cooldown. 2000 Special points per cast. Cost- 900 points. Unlocks Teleportation Lvl 2.**

He was curious as to why these were popular. Another thing to consider was the existence of a most popular tab. Did this mean that there were others like him and they all favored these 3 skills?. Teleportation was really understandable, everyone who has ever experienced a traffic jam will surely want Teleportation.

In the end he just picked Gamers Body. With his 500 points. There was probably a reason why it's the most bought thing in the shop. If there's one thing that he remembers about playing video games, there are just things that are to good to pass up. This was probably the 'Meta' thing to do. If everyone's doing it, it probably works.

He explored the shop more and took note of the items you can buy for points. He noticed that currency was included in every country too. You truly can buy anything. He chuckled and tried to search for legendary and mystical weapons. He searched for excalibur one of the most famous fantasy weapons out of the top of his head. He was shocked at how expensive it was.

 **Excalibur**

 **Rank: Mythical**

 **The legendary sword on the stone. Known to have cleaved though hundreds of men and was the weapon of King Arthur himself.**

 **Known to have special powers it truly was a weapon fit for any king.**

 **Ability: Destruction Ray**

 **Passive effects: User gains 300% increase in charisma when held in person. Nullifies 30% of enemies defense.**

 **100 STR or 100 Agility to wield.**

 **If the user has 100 STR or more the sword will be in Large form of a two handed Bastard sword.**

 **If the user has 100 AGI or more the Sword will be in One handed sword mode.**

 **If user then has 100 or more on both STR and AGI both forms can be selected with the additional of a broad sword form.**

 **Cost: 20,000,000 points.**

Holy shit that was a lot of zeroes.

He shuddered at what he needed to do in order to get that many points.

So after a good amount of looking around he then looked into the arena.

Hundreds of hundreds of pages of challenges that required you to pay points to win points. It looked like the amount of points that you win is 10x that of what you pay for to enter the challenge. And the minimum challenges cost 50 points to go in.

It ranged from timed challenges, survival, boss battles even a cooking challenge. He would definitely look into this once he was given the chance.

After looking at everything he finally made it to the gate. He remembered at the introduction of the emporium that once he wakes up he will awake in the universe he was in.

He had a sinking suspicion that he was no longer in the same universe he was born in. He looked at the gate and saw it as a chance to go back. Question was did he really want to go back?

He knew that his family were probably hurting because of his death. But he was sure they will get over him. His brothers all have a families of their own. His parents had each other.

Then he remembered his apparent death. Did he want revenge? Frankly he would more likely thank Bella for shooting him. If it weren't for her he wouldn't be in this crazy place. He was a hundred percent sure that everything here was real. He knows that he didn't have that good of an imagination to think off all of this in his head.

So he skipped over the gate and used the awaken command.

He was rather excited at what this new universe was.

She was free. She was finally her own woman. After years of saving up. Mary Sue Poots was finally on her way to hitting it big. God how she hated her name.

Luckily no one can call her that anymore as she has erased herself from the system. The-man can suck it for all she cares. She can have her own name… which was currently a work in progress.

A blind friend from the orphanage actually suggested Daisy as a new name.

Oh please after just ridding herself of Mary Sue you would think she would replace it with Daisy? Screw you Matthew.

Well anyway Mystic was her own woman now.

Shit, that sounded like some stripper name. Definitely not Mystic.

The recently no named teenager pondered on a new adage as she drove on her Van/home across the desert highway. She has been on a journey from New York and was making her way to meet with her mentor/friend Lydon in Texas. It's been a long drive from the east coast but she didn't care. She was glad she was out of New York finally out of the orphanage she grew up in.

How about Jean, it's almost gender neutral and simple. Hmm maybe if she was a redhead. Nope she definitely did not look like a Jean.

She quietly thought about a new name while her radio started playing that stupid umbrella song that she hated so much. She slammed on her radio hard enough for her Hula hoop girl dashboard figurine to fall down on the floor. The tune suddenly changed to the halfway point of another song she equally hated.

 _'Wake me up'_

She groaned as she did what no driver should do. Try to pick up stuff on the floor while they're driving. She reckoned it was safe as she was the only one driving on the freeway at 3:00 am. In another world she would have drove straight without incident.

Unfortunately something was about to be different in this she wasn't prepared for a bloodied man to just suddenly appear in the middle of the road ahead of hers

 _Bring me to life.._

As she raised her head after picking up her Hula hoop girl. She then noticed the man lying on the road. She quickly yanked the steering wheel to the right as she veered off the pavement into the sandy desert. She frantically pressed on the break as her Van was stopped by a nearby Cactus.

 _Frozen inside without your.._

With the front of her van smoking and the dessert sand settling in she smacked her radio off and everything was quiet only the sound of crickets can be heard aside from her adrenaline quickened breaths. She then remembered the guy on the road she almost hit. She was fairly sure that there was blood.

So she did what any white person in every horror movie has ever done. Investigate the mysterious body on the road. Of course she wasn't gonna go out there unprepared. She hopped off her van with a flashlight in one hand and a Lug wrench on the other.

She has seen too many horror flicks to be too trusting of bodies found on the freeway. What if it's a zombie just luring the overeager good samaritan to their untimely death. Nope if that body did something remotely zombie like she was gonna wack the fuck out of it.

She slowly approached until she got a good look at the guy. A teenager likely the same age as her. He looks like he was shot in the chest a few times. If you lived in New York you definitely know what it looks like to be shot.

Shit, it went from a horror movie to a straight up Crime Thriller. What if this was some kind of gang execution.

She slowly leaned in and checked for pulse.

He's alive! She can't just leave him here the next vehicle to arrive would probably squish him like road kill.

She carefully hooked her arms underneath the guys armpit and tried to drag him to her van. This maneuver proved useless as she almost fell on her back because of it.

She then proceeded to drag him by his legs until they made it to her van which was thankfully not that far away. She then tried to place the guy into the back of her Van so that she can at least bandage his wounds.

She hoped that no one would see her as her shirt was now full of blood and sand. To anyone looking it looked like she shot the guy and was trying to escape with the evidence. She took of her shirt and tossed it aside in the van leaving her with her grey tank top and jeans.

She spent a good hour or two bandaging the guy up. She had to remove his suit leaving him half naked with his pants on lying down on the back of her Van.

The guy had no identification on him. It's possible he mugged and the robbers took his car and wallet. It's also possible that he was one of those stupid guys who tries to fight of armed robbers which ended in him getting shot.

She leaned on the back of the drivers seat. She was absolutely spent, the adrenalin finally dying down as her body was going into rest mode.

She has no time for snoozing off though. It's clear that the guy needed immediate medical attention. She was sure that it would be hours until she reached the next city with a hospital in it.

She started her car which to her relief came to life. She backed off the now leaning Cactus and got back into the road straight into the next city.

Hours into the ride if she only looked back at her ward. She would have seen the teenager glow green as his body healed. Instead she drove straight as her radio was playing.

 _'you can stand under my umbrella.'_

God she hated that song.

 **AN**

 **I'm back finally got a tablet where I can write again. This will be my remake of the gamer avengers crossover that I did awhile back.**

 **I got some inspiration from another manhwa of the guy who wrote The gamer. Its called Life Howling same concept with skills and weapons bought by points instead of exp. Im putting my own twist by adding some gamer elements and some other stuff that i thought off.**

 **And for anyone who live in New York, just want to let you guys know this is purely fiction so everything I write about a city might be false in real life, but true in my universe ok. So please no grieving. And please as always enjoy and review guys. Review alot.**

 **Damn the limitations of what you can do in ffnet is just sad. Heavily considering Ao3 should I do the port?**


	2. It begins

"So he finally did it?"

Asked a middle aged man as he glaced at his passenger a look of surprise in his face.

"Yes, he did."

Answered the woman in the passenger seat sporting an amused look, at the look of disbelief in her partner's voice.

"I always figured he wasn't the guy who would do something like that." Answered back by the driver.

"And why not?" Questioned the woman.

"Well, Andrew never striked me as a romantic." Answered the man.

"He's plenty romantic Phil. How are you and that cellist?" Answered the woman.

"Were good, she's still a bit paranoid about the ex. She thinks it's a good idea for us to move in together." Answered Phil Coulson as he overtook another car at the interstate.

"And you dont think thats a good idea because…?"

"I'm not saying its not, I just dont feel comfortable dragging her into all this. Civilians don't really mesh well in our cloak and dagger life." Answered Phil.

"Andrew's doing just fine adjusting to my work."

"May, hes the psychiatric consultant for SHIELD he's not really a civilian. Besides how did your mom react to the whole engagement?"

"Oh she kept saying 'finally' like we've been a relationship for ten years. Of course once she found out everyone found out." answered May with a smile.

"Glad to hear that mama May hasn't lost her touch."

Answered Phil as he noticed they were a few feet from their destination. "Here we are." He said as he parked his car on the sandy side of the road.

"You know why the Director sent the two of us here." Said May as she got out of the car. The black suit she was wearing was specially out of place at the almost desert heat of the location where they were at.

"He wanted it, on the down low." Answered Phil as he examined the dry ground which looked like someone bloody was dragged in it.

He glanced to where it went and noticed a large cactus tilting a little bit.

"Looks like a Van hit it." Said May as she examined the scene. "Our 0-8-4 seems to be wounded."

"And a good Samaritan helped and whisked our subject away." Answered Phil.

"And why was this important to the Director again?" Asked May.

"Nothing, he just thinks it's an Alien." Shrugged Phil.

"Ohh."

###################################

Jeffry opened his eyes and what looks to be the inside of a vehicle. He knew instinctively that said vehicle was moving.

His trained eyes roamed around when suddenly the familiar blue window appeared in front of his vision.

 **TUTORIAL COMPLETE**

 **500 POINTS OBTAINED!**

Well that would have been useful a few minutes ago. Dismissing the window away he took in the details of the back of the vehicle. He noted the interior of some sort of recreational van. Scattered laundry indicates a female owner. A laptop on the corner connected to what he thinks was a bootleg inter transceiver.

He wondered why an old laptop was connected to a system like this, the laptop looked like something his brother had back in 2006. He slowly sat up and noted the makeshift bandages covering his body, made from some torn clothing probably owned by the woman who owns the van. The bandages themselves had a lot of dried blood in them.

He wondered if this all came from him. He slowly undid the bandages. The dried blood sticking them together like and adhesive. After much effort he was able to remove them all. He ran his hand and was amazed at the unblemish skin.

This was without a doubt what the full restore could do. He remembered that he only has one of those per day. He mentally made a note to make sure he only used it for emergencies.

He glanced everywhere, a habit that he has ever since he was a hitman. He noticed something odd in the corner.

A calendar with a random picture of a lion on top. What was weird about it was not the picture, it was the year and month that it was on.

February 2007.

He knew that the last time he saw the date it was , April 6 2017. So either his rescuer is extremely lazy or he's fucking back in time.

He calmed himself and took a deep breath, he argued that seeing the date on a calendar may not necessarily mean he's back in time.

He then heard the radio.

 _'Good Morning America its that time of month once again when one of the most advanced technological countries in the world bows down to the judgement of a gerbil._

 _'That's right America it's Groundhog day once again, it's gonna be a crazy day ladies and gentlemen so allow me Trish Walker to accompany you in this oh so special day. Just a fair warning if you hear this again and by god you are stuck in a loop so be careful America!_

Jeffry tried to remember the exact date when groundhogs day actually occurs he knew that it was sometime in the beginning of february. So it wasn't April anymore that he was sure, he still wasn't sure about the year yet.

 _'Time travel shenanigans aside we will be taking in our first caller in a few minutes but before we do that., let's start the day with some emo rockfest from the band whose name sounds like exotic Meth. So here's My Chemical Romance with their chart topper Welcome to the Black Parade.'_

 _'When I was a young boy…'_

Jeffry remembered that song, how could he not, his brother Kevin had it playing in loop when they were room mates. That was back in 2007. The radio dj mentioned it was a chart topper. He has never heard of a song staying a chart topper for 10 years, so right at that moment Jeffry knew that he was back in 2007. And apparently it was february.

Dying to your lover then reviving in a new world at February what a fucking joke. It seems like the universe has a sense of humor or at least the guy who runs it. What a douche.

Looking at the bloody bandages he questioned whether or not he really died or just got transported. He wishes it was the latter, at least his family has closure once they find his body. He shuddered at the body count if they had no idea where he disappeared to.

They'll be okay he reckoned, his family never really cared for much with the subject of 've always accepted that when you gotta go, you gotta go. Every death was natural no matter what the cause. This was his family's principle.

But that won't stop his mother from moving hell on earth just for her kids. He quietly reminisced that time his sister failed an assignment and was caught by the yakuza. The things he saw his mother did still makes him cringe today.

Jeffry sighed to himself and accepted the fact that he was indeed back 10 years into the past. The question was, is he still in the same past that he already knew. Are the Myer's a thing in this universe.

He then remembered something that he saw on his status back when he was asleep or whatever state he was in, he wasn't really sure. On his status it said that he was 18 years old. As far as he remembers he was a lot older when he first experienced 2007.

Speaking status Jeffry quickly cycled through the commands the tutorial gave him. He quickly looked at his status, skills and lastly his inventory.

Once he got to his inventory he saw something that he was sure wasn't there before.

On the five slots of his inventory, the first one had the Dotanuki katana that he used to fight the orc. Next to it was a yellow and red chest. He hovered his hand over to check on the details.

 **Newbie Chest 1**

 **Unique**

 **Once opened it will randomly select from the hundreds of starting kits available in the game.**

 **Contents may vary.**

 **Can only be obtained after completion of tutorial.**

Jeffry looked at the chest in excitement as he motioned to open it with his hand.

A red chest with yellow trimmings encrusted in gems, the size of a large cooler two feet in height magically appeared in front of him.

He opened the clasp and as he looked at the contents that are visible so far, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what he saw.

'How convenient.' he thought as the contents were more or less in line with the life that he has left behind.

He noticed that there was a note on top of the items. He picked it up and it looked like a list of everything that was on the chest.

 **Junior Boogeyman kit**

 **DTA SRS A1 Sniper rifle x1**

 **DTS SRS A1 5 round Mag, .338 Lapua x10**

 **Heckler and Koch P30L with compensator x2**

 **HK p30l 15 round Mag, 9mm x20**

 **Dark long coat (kevlar mesh) x1**

 **Black Business suit (kevlar mesh) x1**

 **Black slacks (kevlar mesh) x1**

 **Black boots (kevlar) x1**

 **Lightweight kevlar vest x1**

 **White Long sleeve button shirt x5**

 **White inshirt x5**

 **10 piece Tie set assorted colors x1**

 **Tactical belt set with 15 mag pouch attachment x1**

 **Combat folding knife x1**

 **iphone x1**

 **Continental sim card x1**

 **Continental gold tokens x130**

 **Continental members handbook x1**

 **$200**

Looking at the list Jeffry couldn't help but wonder if this was just mere coincidence or whoever sent him here wanted him to succeed. Aside from everything he didn't know what the two Continental items were for. The tokens looked like gold coins of some sort. He'll have to look at the handbook later if he wants to make sense of it all.

Jeffry was so engrossed with what he was doing that he uncharacteristically didn't notice the van has not been moving for awhile now.

"Ehem.."

Jeffry was a bit startled as he just now noticed the state of the vehicle he was on. Judging from the image from the windshield they have stopped at the side of the road.

And in front of that vision was the black haired teenage girl who was driving the van. She was looking at him very curiously with a slight grin on her face.

"Uhh hi?" Jeffry awkwardly greeted his host.

"How did you make that thing appear out of nowhere?" Asked the girl.

Jeffry sighed as he realised what she has seen.

"Well, it's a long story." He answered.

"Will your story include how you went from 100% dying to blemish free skin in a few hours?" Answered the girl.

Jeffry just shrugged " Sure, you up for breakfast? My treat it's the least that I can do."

"Why not.."

****************:*:*'*'**''*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*:*:*:*:*:*'*""*"*""*'*'*'****

Unknown location

The dripping sound of liquid echoed to the room. The faint hum of some sortof machine was concluded by a loud ding.

A man slowly stood up donning his bloodied coat as he read the results on screen.

With a disappointed sigh he walked back the metal table across the room. In the table was the naked pale body of a blonde teenage girl, her eyes was devoid of life as dried tear marks are on the side of her cheeks.

She was bound to the metal table by her hands and feet. Her wrist had deep cuts as blood slowly dripped from it and flowed from the table to a nearby container.

"Unfortunately my dear your as normal as everybody else. Although your blood does taste like cherries I'll give you that." Said the man as he lifted the container filled with blood and drank the liquid within.

**""*"*""*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"""*"*"**"*"***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Diner...

"Let me get this straight, you're a 35 year old hitman who was shot by his girlfriend for killing her brother, then you woke up in a white room where you can buy everything. Fought and killed an Orc, but not just any orc a Warcraft Orc. De aged to 18 years of age and transferred back from to 2017 to 2007. Possibly from an alternate universe which you are still not sure yet. Ohh and lets not forget you also got turned into an RPG character with stat leveling and possibly questing." Said the teenage girl sitting across the table at a silently eating Jeffry as he eat another piece of his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah sounds about right." Answered Jeffry as he continue to cut into his bacon.

The teenage girl grinned and took a quick sip from her coffee. "Do we have flying cars in 2017?"

"Not that I know off, we pretty much have the same mode of transportation. Besides I've read a lot of stories like this, they usually get transported to alternates or different worlds altogether." Answered Jeffry.

"I never knew hitmen could be fans of webnovels." The girl answered.

"So how many hitman's do you know?"

"Just you, although I did meet a blind guy who moved like a ninja back in new york."

"Not all assassins have ninja moves you know. But seriously blind?"

"Yeah I know, I sometimes think he's just pretending to be blind, anyways now that I remember I think he's in law school now so ,, no you're the only possible hitman that I know."

"Possible?" Said Jeffry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you said you are. Everything you said after that was bordering crazy talk."

" You remember what happened to the chest didn't you?"

"You got a point, where did the chest go?"

"I placed it back in my inventory."

"It's crazy how casual you just said that statement." The girl said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

There was a moment of silence as the two teens just ate into their breakfast on the somewhat empty diner. Outside the sun has just barely risen people are starting to fill the street going about their day as usual.

Jeffry glance to his left slightly as he chewed on his meal slowly. Despite everything that has happened the last 24 hours he was still thankful that he was looking at another sunrise.

"Thank you by the way." Jeffry said as he looked at his saviour.

" Pshh it's nothing, besides I almost ran you over. Any decent person could have done what I did." Answered the girl.

"But then again it was you who did it, you didn't have to drag me to your van. But you did, so for that I'm thankful." Answered Jeffry. "You never told me your name, you already know mine. I thinks it's only fair you gave me yours."

"Itsbecauseidonthaveoneyet" the girl mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I dont have one yet, I'm trying to think of a name. I hate my given name so I decided to change it." Said the girl.

"Good for you, I'm sure you'll think of one eventually." Said Jeffry. He then glanced the girl's features. "You know when I look at you it kind off reminds of a tv show my sister is nuts about"

"What's it about maybe I know it."

"Nah I dont think its been released yet. so there was this girl she was this , I don't know computer geek or something. She has this quest where she wants to find out who she is and what not. Along the way she meets people that she can call friends. Almost dies couple of times and then she found out her name was Daisy."

"Daisy? That's kinda lame."

"Good thing I'm in a different universe my sister would practically run you over, if she hears you bad mouthing Daisy. I think she has a name before that, it sounded kinda cool I just can't remember what it was, it starts with an S or something." Said Jeffy. Trying to remember.

"What like Sahara?"

" No it's, shorter rolls of the tongue real good." Said Jeffry and he glanced out the window into the sun slightly rising to the sky.

"Ohh it was sky, yeah her name was sky."

"What like the sky, sky?"

"Yeah the one up there with clouds. I think she spelled it with an E."

"Skye.."

The girl thought about the name and honestly it does roll off the tongue easy. She then remembered the nights where she was looking at the stars wondering who she really was and if her family was just out there.

"Ok Jeffry, You know what, from now on my name is Skye."

"Seriously? What happens if that show comes out, won't people ask you why you have the same name as a tv character."

"Please alot of people have the same names as tv characters."

"Well yeah, they usually use real life ones, you haven't met anyone in real life named buffy have you? " Jeffry answered and getting only a shrug from the girl. "See my point exactly."

"I dont care, the name just seems to be the right fit so I'm taking it."

" Alright, Skye you can do whatever you want."

"Well of course , anyways you have to tell me what happens in the future. Like do we finally get a woman president. Come on lottery numbers. Come on Spill it." Said Skye.

"We haven't even established if were on the same universe."

"Fair enough, world war 1 and 2 happened." Answered Skye.

"Same, Cold war?" Asked Jeffry

"Happened as well, how about 9/11?"

"Ohh that happened too, we had Bush. After that we had Obama."

"Seriously? Wow, well there are reports that he'll run. It's either him or Matthew Ellis." Answered Skye.

"Who the hell is Matthew Ellis? I'm pretty sure I recognize every politician's name since 2006 and I have never heard of of a Matthew Ellis. Although it sounds familiar though." Answered Jeffry.

"Really? He's a pretty popular governor. He might even win next year. Hey maybe you are from an alternate universe."

"Yeah.." said Jeffry as he tried to remember where he heard that name Matthew Ellis before. Knowing every politician was something that he needed to do because of his day job which was being a private bodyguard. He knew there was no governor by that name. But he was also pretty sure he's heard of if before. After a few moments of trying to remember he finally recalled when.

It was a movie, a movie where the president of america which was Matthew Ellis was kidnapped and tied above an oil tanker.

His eyes then slightly popped as he realized something. That movie was Iron man 3. If there was a Matthew Ellis here there was a huge chance that there was also an Iron man here. He just needed to confirm.

"Okay so that's one difference. Ummm Skye is there a list of successful companies in the US?."

Skye looked at him confused, still she flipped open her laptop turned on her wifi and searched for the list.

"So what exactly are we looking for."said Skye.

"Can I see?" Asked Jeffry.

Skye handed over the laptop to Jeffry while looking at him oddly.

Jeffry scrolled through the list. The first few names where they were expected companies like Microsoft and Apple are still there. And then he saw the confirmation that he needed.

Stark industries, Pym technologies and Roxxon Energy Corporation. He was in the MCU. Movies that he was nuts about. Shit. He glanced at the newly christened Skye who was looking at him waiting to know what he was looking for. He then remembered that show. He personally never liked the show but he did remember that they were supposed to be tied into the MCU.

Jeffry then remembered what just happened earlier. He was thinking to himself. While looking at Skye.

'Did I just give Daisy Johnson her hacker alias?'

"Hey, Skye what are you into?" Jeffry asked as he hander the laptop back to Skye.

"Ok, that's a weird question to ask." Answered Skye noting the suddenly awkward question.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean what do you do? Like what you're good at? That kind of thing."

"Well as long as I'm with a computer and its connected to the internet I can hack almost everything that's connected to internet."

'Oh shit, its really her.' thought Jeffry. Does he tell her that he came from a universe where she's just a character on a tv show? What would happen to the timeline if he did tell her what's gonna happen to her life a few years from now.

'Well she did save my life, maybe learning the truth would be better for her' he argued with himself. And with resolve Jeffry was ready.

"Skye remember what I said about being from an alternate universe?"

"Yeah"

"From what I've seen so far that's 100% confirmed."

"Oh man, that means you don't know the future?"

"Its the opposite, in fact I know quite alot what's going to happen in a few years."

"Alright, Im listening."

"Well let's start with, a few years from now coconuts are going to be so overpriced that watermelons will go on strike. What!" Jeffry suddenly says he was surprised that something different came out from his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"No that's not what I was trying to say. What I meant was in a few years ducks will enslave all of squirrel kind by hording all of the world's nuts. What the…" Jeffry didn't know why what he was thinking was coming out differently.

Skye looked at Jeffry as she obviously noticed that what was happening was not normal.

"It looks like something is not allowing you to disclose the future."

Jeffry was glad that the girl got his situation right away. "Its seems so."

"Can you try to fight it?"

"I'll try."

Jeffry then slowly thought of what he was trying to say he thinks of a situation that had major implications to the world. He immediately thought about the invasion in new york.

"There is going to be a In..sale...Inva...promo...invasi…" Jeffry struggled as he tried to say what he wanted.

"Ok Jeffry stop". He heard Skye said but he didn't stop he was so close to saying it.

"Seriously Jeffry stop trying to say it." He heard her say again but he was so close. Just a little more.

He then felt his face splashed with cold water as he looked at Skye holding a empty glass pointed at him. He was wondering why she would douse him with water when he noticed something was dripping from his nose. He touched it and noticed that it was blood.

Was trying to disclose the future harmful to his health. He quickly took a peek at his HP and noticed that it was missing a bit of health points.

He looked around the diner and everyone was staring at them. Well Mainly him.

"Sorry everyone, I'm alright just a bit of a headache that's all. Just needed the cold water everything's fine." He said as he awkwardly waved at everyone looking at him. He sat back and faced Skye who slowly put down the empty glass in front of her.

"It looks like telling you anything about the future is a no go."

"But you were able to tell me that part about Obama."

"Alternate Universe right? He might not even win here."

"Ok so let's not talk about the future then. I just saved your life. Very counterproductive for you to just die because of something like that."

"Well I may not be able to tell anyone about the future. But I think I can somehow affect it."

"Why, would you want to do that? Haven't you seen Back to the future? Isn't that dangerous."

"Well if you don't really know what's coming how would you know if I messed it up?" Said Jeffry

"You do have a point, maybe that was the main reason you got that crazy rpg powers of yours. What if you were meant to change things here?" answered Skye.

Before Jeffry was about to respond a boy interupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, can you take this please. My sisters been missing for 4 weeks now and just contact that number if you recognize her." Said a boy who looks to be 12-14 years of age as he hands out a flyer to Skye.

The flyer had the picture of a blonde girl who looks to be no older than 17 or 18 years of age smiling at the camera. Below the picture was a name. Patricia Grace Alberts and the contact number in case she was found. Mentions a reward but no denomination was written.

Skye looked at the flyer and then looked at Jeffry. She has played a lot of Rpgs and they always have quests given by random people. She hands the flyer to Jeffry and asks him to just read it.

Jeffry just took the flyer with a shrug and read the flyer. Nothing seems to happen but then a familiar window appeared in front of him.

 **Quest Obtained**

 **Missing or Runaway**

 **-Find the missing girl and learn the truth about her disappearance.**

 **Contains hidden objectives**

 **Possible point reward 1200-345,000**

 **Cash reward $150-$200,000**

Jeffry shouldn't have been surprised at seeing the quest appear but he was. Even more surprising was the amount of points that he could possibly receive. It's possible that it was related to the hidden objectives that was mentioned.

"Did it work?" Asked Skye.

"How did you know I was gonna get a quest?"

"I've played alot of RPGs this was how people usually get quests. So you're gonna look for the girl?"

"I'm still thinking about it. The reward was pretty big for it to be easy."

"What do you mean?" Asked Skye.

"Well the highest possible reward money is $200,000. Thats a lot of money for just finding a teenage girl who's not in anyway related to a royal family. It could be dangerous but I'm inclined to do it."

"So when do we start?" Said Skye.

"What do you mean we?"

"Come on, you honestly have the potential to be a superhero, do you think I'll pass this front row seat to your origin story. No way. Besides I can be a lot of help. I can probably make you an identity. If you really came from another world you probably don't exist here."

"Okay, but you are going to be strictly my ears and my intel. If this turns out dangerous. I mean dangerously crazy weird. I don't want you to be there. You're going to be as far from the action as possible. I can fight real good when it comes to it. I just don't need a distraction." Said Jeffry.

"Deal, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship" said Skye as she motioned for a handshake across the table.

"I hope I don't regret this." Said Jeffry as they shook their hands.

This was definitely the start of something.

***"""""'""""***""*""*"""*"*"*"*"*"""""*"*""*"*"*""""""""*"

A motorcycle stops at the front of a town sign just overlooking the town of Hasmouth.

Its rider a rugged looking man standing about five feet eight inches tall with sideburns on the side of his face looked at the town carefully with his eyes.

He pulled out a phone and dialed.

"I'm here, you sure this was the place." The man said.

"This was the last time I found his brain signature Logan. I hope you find him before he kills again."

"Do I bring him back alive Charles?"

"Please if you can. But I'm afraid if he endangers someone again, you may do what you think is necessary."

"Alright I'll call again if I need pickup." Answered Logan as he pocketed the phone. He turned his motorcycle on and rode into the town.

The hunt now begins.

 **An**

Finally some free time. Hope you guys review let me know if I need to change things. Damn I suck at dialogue anyways this is the beginning of the first arc hope you guys love it

Would you like it if I start an Omake on all chapters moving forward? 


End file.
